1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device, a user input apparatus controlling the same, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in digital equipment enable communication between various electronic devices, thereby enabling a variety of contents to be transmitted and received.
Also, such technological advancements result in digital convergence and are applied to diverse areas regardless of communication modes and methods between electronic devices and types of contents. Furthermore, with vigorous communication between consumer electronics, there is an increasing demand of users for various display environments.
Recently, as the game industry is expanded and various contents are developed, a controller for controlling particular software is developed as an independent program. Accordingly, it is important to provide an interface suitable and convenient for a user.